Honour of the son
by Carnage Chain
Summary: it has been sixteen years since scourges disappearance and now his son Judas is attending chaos high with the children of the others, how will judas get along with them and what will happen when he is approached by the three gods
1. New student

Chapter 1 New student 

**(Judas's POV)**

"Rise and shine judas" _mother called_

_My eyes snapped open like a bullet you see due to my mother's Babylon roots she was strict with me but she wouldn't be mother if she wasn't i've heard about my father scourge but i also havent been able to find him, you see i've been home schooled for sixteen years by mother and few of her friends including one of fathers old friends metal sonic. I got out of bed and stretched my muscles see my fighting teacher just happens to be knuckles father locke he may be an old timer but the guy and still pack a punch so my body is really well toned from all the hours of training, i went to my wardrobe and took out my black cargo trousers my gold chain belt, my black and red sneakers along with my black and red jewelled gloves and my gold neck chain after getting dressed i looked out of the window and checked my scars in my reflection you see locke doesn't hold back just like my father i have two scars on my chest from him as well as one over each eye but my scars are pure black. They believe it is a side effect of being a hybrid and then there is this symbol on my forehead mother told me it was a gift from my father to protect me from the darkness whoever that is._

_I walked towards the door but stopped as i turned round and saw my mask on the bed see i have this little hobby when i have spare time but i'll tell you about it later my mask is my most precious possession it is a symbol of my old friends from a while back who ever all older than me and have now moved on but i still talk to them. I placed my mask in my bag, walked down the stairs, and saw mom tapping her foot and checking the time._

"Another second and you would of been late judas, i'll have Locke fight harder you know that" _she said with a grin_

"I know mother" _i replied with a grin_

_I gave my mom a hug as i placed on my black leather trench coat with the Babylonian symbols down the arms and around the back, see i start a real school today so i am curious to find out what it is like. Walking there was easy see i got my father's speed but i got something from my mother as well that i'll tell you later as well. I decided to cut through the forest seeing as i know a short cut that goes down there so i took it, pulling out my ear phones i put an old song i always loved Hollywood undead young. Walking down the short cut with the song blasting in my ears made the time go faster as i continued through the dirt trail, i exited the dirt trail and turned the music off putting my ear phones in my bad and looking at the sky it was clear blue today just the way i like it._

_Walking along the street i saw knuckles son justin, he i met while training with locke he would be my sparring partner sometimes he is a good fighter if not a little shy around new people. He was wearing his usual blue jeans with blue sneakers and a green shirt over his usual black one, he ran forward getting to school guess he thought he was going to be late._

_I walked through the and immediately pulled out my Babylonian head band i knew the symbol might freak people out while the scars wouldn't so i tied the band and pulled my hood over my head carrying through the grounds and through the students who were already whispering and staring. Walking through the front door i sighed a bit i was getting tired of being stared at thought to be honest i am strange being a hybrid of a swallow and a hedgehog, my new form was A-1 first floor so i headed round and soon found it i dumped into my tutor just as she walked out of the room i was surprised at first it was nicole who taught me when i was homed schooled._

"Oh judas glad to see you made it on time"

"Nicole?"

"Surprised?"

"A little"

"Hahahaha don't worry judas i'm sure you'll fit in here"

"I hope"

_I had always got along with nicole she was a nice person if not a little confusing at times but luckily i had been around her so much that i know what she says when she goes confusing, she told me to wait outside for a bit while everybody got settled. Turned out everyone was already in the room when i arrived so i just waited and listened as she made sure everyone was here she did these types of things very quickly then i felt my heart plummet._

"Okay guys we have a new student joining us today so i hope you'll all be nice," _she said in a cherry voice _

_I'm not a kid Nicole not anymore anyway_

"You can come in now"

_Oh well here we go_

_I walked through the door and stood at the front placed my bag down and removed my hood, i saw most of the girls raise their eyebrows seeing as i don't wear a shirt mother said i should wear at least a vest but to be honest i like it more this way. I thought i caught a glimpse of Nicole looking as well but i figured i was just seeing things._

"Okay guys let the questions roll"

_Wait what?_

"What is your name?" _asked a purple chameleon in the back row with a yellow chameleon and a purple mongoose _

"Judas"

"How did you get those scars?" _asked a blood red coloured cat_

"well these two" *i pointed to the two on my chest* "were given to me my locke the echidna when he trains me to fight, these two however" *i pointed to the ones over my eyes* "i got the right one when i was mugged and one of them pulled a knife on me while the other i got when someone threw a large rock at me and i didnt duck" _i starched the back of my neck as i told them that story_

"What about those gloves?" _asked a bright blue hedgehog_

"Those were given to him by my grandfather the first time he beat him in a fight" _Justin said _

"Justin? Oh hey i didnt see you there"

"Good to see your here judas"

"You too"

"Okay time for one more question"

"Why do you wear that headband?" _a white hedgehog with purple streaks lighter than mine_

"Ah well i figured someone might ask that so i'll show you"

_I removed the headband and they all stared at the symbol on my forehead_

"I was born with it and have always felt a little conscious about it to be honest" *I tied the headband back on the symbol* "that's why i wear the headband"

"Okay that's enough questions judas the seat next in front of salma is free"

"Okay"

_I picked up my bag and went to my seat i sat down and removed my coat._

The beginning of the day went by quick science is nothing to me i learnt with metal sonic and nicole so i'm good with that and robotics, then it was lunch and i was a little hungry but training with locke taught how to ignore hunger.

I pulled out my bag and pulled out a red apple one of my favourite snacks ever i closed my bag and took a bite out of it while i sat down with Justin.

"So how you been judas?"

"I've been great mother still misses father... i wish i knew where he was"

"Yeah i do as well"

_Me and justin were pretty close friends in fact he had a mask as well my mask was white with red blood trails and looked like it was held together by stitches, his however was a blue half face mask covering only the top half of his face along with obsidian black dreadlocks attached to it to cover his own dreadlocks._

_Justin and me had two masks there were four other masks four other people who were in our little group, well the first day's going well so far so this should be interesting._

**(Read and review homies this is the sequel to Second chance the story i dedicated to allbowdown hope you enjoy it PEACE!)**


	2. Ninja training

Chapter 2 Ninja training 

**(Judas's POV)**

_The rest of the day went by pretty quick and when it ended me and justin went to the music department noticing how no one was around justin got out his laptop and brought up the localized part of the song we used to sing he got his guitar ready and i got my mic out, we also put our masks on and he started to play the music and play his parts as well._

**(Listen to Fallen angels by Black veil brides) **

_Scream, shout  
scream, shout  
we are the fallen angels _

_We are the in-between  
cast down as sons of war  
struck to the earth like lighting  
on this world we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain  
of living out their law  
take joy in who you are  
we know our wings are flawed _

_We're bored to death in heaven and  
all alone in hell  
we only want to be ourselves _

_We scream, we shout  
we are the fallen angels  
we scream, we shout  
whoa, whoa _

_To those who sing alone  
no need to feel this sorrow  
we scream, we shout-whoa  
we are the fallen angels _

_Follow the morning star  
on a land where darkness failed  
the passion left unholy  
now you find yourself_

_We have nowhere to go  
no one to wish us well  
a cry to find a home  
our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in heaven  
and all alone in hell  
we only want to be ourselves _

_We scream, we shout  
we are the fallen angels  
we scream, we shout, whoa, whoa-_

_To those who sing alone  
no need to feel this sorrow  
we scream, we shout, whoa  
we are the fallen angels _

_Scream, shout  
we are the fallen angels  
scream, shout  
whoa, whoa _

_We scream, we shout  
we are the fallen angels  
we scream, we shout, whoa, whoa _

_To those who sing alone  
not need to feel this sorrow  
we scream, we shout, whoa  
we are the fallen angels _

_We scream, we shout  
we are the fallen angels  
we scream, we shout, whoa, whoa _

_Whoa  
we shout, whoa  
we are the fallen angels _

_Justin stopped the music and put his guitar away before removing his mask, I did the same, and I gave him the mic back._

"You still got it judas"

"Thanks Justin you too i wonder if the others still play?"

"Maybe i think they do, hey listen the music festival is coming up soon what do you say the fallen angels make a return"

"If we can get the others then why not it's been awhile since we brought the roof down on a festival"

"Amen to that brother"

_Me and Justin locked up and started to walk back to his house seeing as i lived two streets down from him._

"Eh judas what was that line you came up with but we never put it in a song"

"Oh you mean the one i came up with a week before the others moved"

"Ya"

"Oh umm oh i remember so i'll beat my meat like i'm a fuckin butcher and i'll punk the pussy like i'm Ashton kutcher"

"Hahaha that one was one of your best but what was the other one?"

"Oh that one was when the cops show up their gonna get the finger and i don't give a fuck cause i'm the designated drinker"

"Those two were amazing but the guys left before we could do anything"

"And we only saw each other when i came round the train"

_We arrived at Justin's house and shook hands like we used to before i set out back home cutting through the forest again but this time i heard speaking so i decided to check it out._

_It was espio's family to be honest they were very powerful ninja's but to be honest i havent dealt with ninja's before so i leaned against the wall, i closed my eyes for a little and then i heard something so i opened my eyes and saw two yellow eyes looking straight at me._

"Your being nosy again judas"

"What can i say fighting you is different to fighting Locke"

"What you saying you ready to fight a professional ninja?" _espio said with a cocky grin_

"You ready to get that cocky smirk wiped off your face?" _i said leaning off the wall_

_Espio led me through his front door and out into the back garden, which was just how i imagined a ninja training ground._

"Salma you're sparing with judas"

"What you know i don't like the hit girls"

"I don't see a girl judas i see a ninja"

_I should have been paying more attention because just then salma tackled me and threw me into the wall very hard, i fell to the ground and shook my head as she stood four steps away from me._

"A gentleman i see this should be easy"

"Girl you just signed your own death warrant"

_Using my super speed i dashed behind her and pressed my left hand onto the centre of her spinal cord then reaching my right hand along her collar bone to her left shoulder i pulled and turned my body so when she fell to the ground i was on top of her with my fist ready._

"You really should have taken me to dinner first"

"How about this weekend then we rectify this mistake"

"Hold it right there judas!"

"Hahahahaha judas is screwed"

"If you want to take my daughter to dinner then you got to beat me"

"Deal let's see what you got espio"

_I got off of salma and she got to the house with her sisters as espio took a few steps closer and i cracked my knuckles, espio disappeared and reappeared behind me going for a sweep kick. I saw this coming a done a back handstand over the kick and landed behind espio able to land a punch to his face, locke taught me one thing treat sparing like real fighting and i did. He wiped the blood off and grew a grin as he stood._

"Not bad judas Locke taught you well but let's see how you handle this"

_Espio made some weird hand signals and fire started to grow from his hands._

"Flame sphere! Hi-ya!"

_Espio threw the fireball at me but Locke told me how to handle energy attacks, i slowly rubbed my hands together and got ready. The moment it was right in front of my face i leaned backwards doing some fucking matrix shit and grabbed the sphere by the bottom, using my momentum i smiled at espio with my sharp teeth that i got from my father._

"Hey espio catch!"

_I threw the sphere back at espio but he transported out of its way but reappeared right where i wanted him, grabbing his right shoulder i applied pressure to the spinal cord and got ready for a punch that would go straight through his damn skull._

"Hahahaha you fight good judas defiantly your fathers son, you can take salma for dinner but only because you took advantage of her" _espio said with a kidding grin_

"What me? Damn espio you know i'm not all like my father" _is said crossing my arms _

"That remains to be seen kid" _espio replied _

"I guess it will old timer"

_I and espio shook hands and i bowed to his family Locke taught a bit of ninja respect, i walked to the door and turned to salma._

"Here it's my number let me know when you're ready" _i said smiling _

"Sure" _she said smiling _

_I swear she was blushing but that might have been my imagination so i left and headed home i was a few minutes late so i ran the rest of the way._

"Your late judas what you been doing?"

"i spent some time with justin then i went to espio's and fought with his daughter salma sparing then i fought espio himself and won though i think he was going easy and i got a date with salma"

"So an eventful first day then"

"Yep"

"Just like your father"

"Ha"

_I took off my sneaker and my coat handing it up and putting my slippers on i went up stairs and went on my laptop looking at my email see if justin sent the invites to the guys which he did._

**(Read and review homies)**


	3. First date

Chapter 3 First date 

**(Judas's POV)**

_As i went through my email some from fans of the fallen angels while others were asking about my first day at my new school, i found i had a message from someone i hadn't seen since four of us moved a while back. His name is Cory the guys a dragon red scaled always used to wear this black headband with goggles he was a proper joker but the guy was an amazing drummer of course you would be if you training with manic the hedgehog, i read the email and i was excited at what i read._

"hey judas look me and lucas are on our way back for the music festival and don't worry i already made sure tony and zeke got them too so no need to worry mate, we should arrive in three days while zeke and tony will arrive in five so we should have two days to catch up. Hope to see you soon mate"

_Cory, Cory, Cory the guy thinks of everything but he is a old time friend and i owe him a joke when he gets back, last time we met he threw a tub of silicone gel on my body i swear my quills smelled like condoms for a week so i got to get him back._

_I closed the laptop and went down stairs to have dinner with mom seeing as i'm the only family she got since my uncles died once again i don't know the details, after dinner i cleaned up and checked the clock seven in the afternoon damn it's late already. I figured i didnt have to be out anymore and mother doesn't like to be alone... i may have i fathers way with girls but my good heart for my family that comes from me and me only, we decided to watch a movie and it was one of moms favourite movies Nightmare on elm street freaking Freddy Krueger shit i know mom loves horror movies._

_After the movie mom went to bed and i stayed up for a bit when i got a phone call._

"Hello"

"Hey judas it's salma"

"Salma to what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Don't get all flirty with me boy i just phoned up to tell you i'm free tomorrow after school"

"Oh so soon"

"What not a problem is it for you judas?"

"Not a chance girl i'll be fine i hope you will cause girl i havent even started to put on the charm"

"I'll be the judge of that"

"I bet you will"

_The next day i was up bright and early had my own breakfast and got dressed i figured mom was right so i got out a black vest i used to wear on the back it said fallen angels and it had a picture of me and the guys in our masks, i was walking to school i saw justin waiting up a head for me i believed i knew why he was waiting._

"What's up justin?"

"Just figured i best let you know when the music festival is... it's two weeks today at seven"

"Right"

"C'mon judas we best be going"

_I walked with Justin into the school and into the form; things were starting to become second nature to me here like the routine and everything to be honest. Of course i've always been a quick learner but by the look on justin's face i had a feeling something wasn't right, after the lessons it was time for lunch so we headed to the hall every now and again he would check his watch like he was waiting for something. This made me very suspicious about he was doing as we walked into the hall i saw a small string behind the door and immediately knew what was going on, i dive rolled out of the way just as a tub of slime fell on the ground and two voices could be heard from the outside._

"Is this how you make your return Cory?"

"Hahahahaha sorry man but i haven't pranked you in so long"

"Hahahahaha it really was funny judas but you dodged it"

"Happens when you train with Locke"

_The two walked in and justin sat down while i gave Cory a hug he was like a little brother to the group seeing as he was the youngest of us by two years, he was stood one and half foot smaller than me with those goggles on his black headband. Funny he was wearing these white trainers with a white and black tracksuit with the jacket unzipped looked brand new, on his wrists he wore his signature fang bracelet i don't know how he got it he's had it since he was born and i'm not lying this guy is the best damn drummer ever._

_We all sat down just as the others came and the staff cleaned the slime of course we made sure they didn't think it was us but it was hard seeing as we were all holding some laughs in, i had my apple again while justin got some cobs out which he shared with Cory like i said Cory was like a little brother to us all._

_We were walking down the hall after last lesson when it hit me like a bullet salma would be waiting for me, i wondered what do ninja's do on dates i guess i'll ask her when i arrive. I walked with Cory and justin they talked away like they used to do and i just stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, was i actually getting nervous... not a chance in hell i just had a bit on my mind is all so i turned to Cory and justin and said goodbye as i ran to my house._

_Going up the stairs i took off my clothes and got out my black trousers with my black shoes putting on the trousers and the shoes i tied my gold chain belt around it and reached in for my shirt, it was my red silk shirt very expensive my put it on and put my gold chain around my neck. I still had my gloves on and my leather trench coat on picking out my sunglasses, i sat down on my bed and looked at the black shades mother said they belonged to father before he disappeared._

_Shaking my head i placed the shades on my eyes and tied the Babylon headband over the symbol on my forehead just in case, i then walked down stairs noticing mom wasn't home yet so figured she was still at work i just smiled and locked up while i headed to espio's. Arriving i knocked on the door and espio answered he smiled and invited me in,_

_Salma came down wearing some blue skinny jeans and a white tank top and her ninja gauntlets._

"You ready judas?"

"Yeah"

"So where we going?"

"Well i figured i'd let you decide"

"Me? You're sure?"

"Yeah"

_She smiled and we left espio said to get her back before moon high which means midnight why he just doesn't say midnight i don't know, i followed salma down to the creek a small river that ran along the outskirts of the town she loved it here and i could see why it was so peaceful and serine. Taking a deep breath i turned to her as she sat down against the tree so i sat beside her and watched the creek she was enjoying this guess she was the relaxed type._

"You judas the music festival is coming up soon"

"I know i'm going what about you?"

"I might go but i don't know"

"I hope you do it'll be fun"

_We stayed there for two hours just talking and then i had an idea, i stood up and dusted off my coat checking the time it was seven so we had time._

"C'mon i got an idea"

"Okay"

_I helped her up and walked to the amusement park in the south side of the city, going in she went wide eyed at all the rides and attractions and here i thought ninja were meant to keep a cool head at all times. She wanted to go on everything and who was i to stop her right here was the list of what we went on._

_Mustang  
hell raiser  
bumper cars  
apocalypse  
locust  
undead nightmare  
sanctuary  
remix  
tempest  
maelstrom  
storm force ten  
shockwave  
the bounty  
pendulum  
and guillotine _

_I was so dizzy coming off of guillotine that i sat down and my eyes were still spinning in my head, salma sat beside me letting out a happy sigh and rested her head on my shoulder._

"Thanks judas this was nice"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Well it's starting to get late we best head back"

_She was right after we went on all those rides not to mention food and drink it was close to midnight so we walked together back to her house, while we walked she slyly moved her hand closer to me and held my own hand as we walked. I didn't mind it felt sort of nice but when we got to her house she let go of my hand and turned round to me._

"Thanks judas this was fun"

"Yeah it was"

"See you at school tomorrow right"

"Sure"

_I turned round but as i took a step she turned me around and kissed me on the lips leaving me a little bewildered as she walked into the house bright red in the face, i smiled and walked home with my hands behind my head._

"I knew the girl liked me" _i said with a smile looking at the stars _

_I arrived home and told mom all about what happened leaving out the kiss part of course and she smiled, i was feeling pretty tired so i headed up stairs and got undressed hanging all my clothes up. I got under the covers and turned off the light drifting to sleep._

**(Read and review homies)**


	4. Memory I

Chapter 4 Memory I

**(Judas's POV)**

"Explain to me again why we have to do this?"

"Because it's good publicity for the band"

"He's right you know"

"*sigh* i know i know"

_Me, Cory, Justin, Lucas, Tony and Zeke we're in this interview after our first big gig two months before of course they didn't know who we were they knew us as Tormented (me), Daemon scale (Cory), Berserker (Justin), Rage (Tony), Ultimate darkness (Zeke) and Necro (Lucas). It was strange seeing as we had to wear our masks while in the interview but we were mysterious so it was fun and Cory even stayed quiet like he normally does when he wears the Daemon scale mask, we took our seats (from left to right Lucas, Zeke, Cory, Judas, Justin and Tony)._

"Okay first question is for Necro the fans want to know how did you get your name?"

"My parents died when i was born so i was raised on the street but i stayed in the graveyard for thirteen years and i earned the name necromancer because of the cloak i used to wear"

_That is actually true out of all of us Lucas was an orphan._

"Okay next question is for Rage what was your childhood like?"

"i had a tough childhood my father was a drunkard and a woman beater my mom ran away when i was five leaving me with him so i ran away when i seven"

_That is also true tony was one of the hardest guys i ever earned respect and trust from as friends._

"Alright next is for Daemon scale what is it like being youngest of the group?"

"Ahh it's actually nice seeing as i have five big brothers to look out for me and i get to prank them as well" _Cory said with a nervous smile _

"And then we chase you round the house" _zeke said with a grin_

"For the whole damn day" _Justin added_

"That's true if i'm caught i have to be fast especially when i prank tormented" _Cory said _

"Aww so the next question is for ultimate darkness people say you are the anti-social one of the group and we wanted to know why"

"well truth be told i used to be a drug addict but Thanks to my brothers i got over it, let me tell you i wasn't the friendliest of people when i was fighting the addiction" _zeke said leaning back i his chair _

"He used to lock himself in his room and not come out" _tony said _

"He'd fight us and we'd have to subdue him" _Justin said _

"But he's a brother and we look out for our brothers" _i said _

"A true story of brotherhood okay next question is for berserker why are you called berserker?"

"I used to have terrible anger issues i would get in five maybe six fight's a week most of them with my brothers" _Justin said crossing his arms _

"It was tough but like i said we look out for our own" _i said _

"The group wouldn't be the same without all these stories and to be honest it brings us together as a group and as a family" _Cory said with a smile _

"Well said daemon" _i said giving him a hug _

"Get off tormented" _he was jokingly_

"Okay this question is for tormented and it is a long one with a few extras in there okay?"

"Why did i know i was going to get this type of question?" i said with a smile

"Because you're the lead singer people like you the most" _zeke said with a smile _

"Anyone want to switch?" _i said jokingly _

"Nah you got it brother" _tony added holding back a laugh_

"I hate you guys" _i said placing my head between my arms _

"We love you too" _Cory said giving me a hug _

"Okay hit me"

"Well the first question is what is it like being the lead singer of the group"

"ah well it's is in my mind the hardest job because you have to remember each and every word to the songs you write but my brothers also have to learn every note so we rehearse together so it is a little easier but it is still difficult and it is very nerving when you're up there in front of all those people but once again my brother help me out"

"Okay next question is who is the oldest in the group"

"Do you mean in age or the way they act?" _i said smiling _

"Shut it tormented" _Justin said a little annoyed _

"No way is berserker, Necro the oldest in the way he acts but you're the oldest in age and you act like daemon" _i said almost laughing _

"I'm gonna kill you" _Justin said with a dark smile _

"Can you two wait till after the interview and until i dig the graves" _zeke added smiling _

"Deal" _me and Justin said in unison _

"Okay final question is for daemon out of the group who would you punch"

_We all turned to Cory as he thought of an answer showing just how nervous he was._

"Erm in think out of them all i would have to punch tormented"

"Why me!"

"Well i wouldn't punch berserker because i'd lose my head, punching Necro is a death sentence and i wouldn't punch rage or ultimate darkness because i wouldn't come back"

"Good boy you know us well"

"Argh"

"And i don't punch girls you know that"

"True you got that form me"

"Well that concludes oh wait know we have a question here for all of you are you working on a new song?"

"Yes we are but we aren't finished yet but it will be done by the next gig"

"We hope" _Justin said with some tune in his voice _

"Well now that's the end of this interview with the fallen angels so Tormented, Daemon scales, Berserker, Ultimate darkness, Necro and Rage goodnight"

_I put down the picture of me and guys back in my draw and turned off the light i can't wait for the old group to get back together._

**(Read review homies)**


	5. Return of the Necro

Chapter 5 Return of the Necro

**(Judas's POV)**

_I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go i went to brush my teeth and as i walked i rubbed my eyes opening the door a wet giant tuna fish whacked me straight in the head and i fell to the ground hitting my head._

"MOM DID YOU LET CORY IN!"

_I could hear the joined laughter from downstairs and took that mean yes god i am so getting him back, i got up and smiled taking the tuna off the hook i silently walked down the stairs and waited by the door. I heard Cory slowly walk towards the door and grasp the handle when he opened the door i bitch slapped him making him spin and land on the floor laughing, me and my mom started to laugh as well as i helped him up and gave him a hug._

"It's too early for pranks little brother"

"I know that's why i got you"

"Damn"

"Hahahahaha do you two want a cup of tea?"

"Sure mom thanks"

"Yes please miss"

_Mom went into the kitchen and Cory sat down as i stretched in my dressing robe from my room._

"That was a classic judas you have to admit that"

"I see being away hasn't made you rusty"

"Not a chance in hell brother"

"Eh wasn't Lucas coming with you?"

"He was meant to but he got held up so i think he's coming today"

"Good it's been a while since i've seen him"

"Yeah"

"Have you spoken to justin?"

"No but i left him a little wakeup call"

"What did you do?"

_Cory only tapped his nose meaning _"wait and see"_ which always makes me worry._

_I went up stairs and brushed my teeth putting on my black cargo trousers and my black sneakers, tying my gold chain belt around my waist and placing the other gold chain around my neck. I put on my gloves and my headband see the group were the first people i showed the symbol to, putting my leather trench coat on i walked down stairs and sat on my chair as i drank my tea mother was lying on her side on the leather suite while Cory was sitting on the leather recliner._

"Mss you make the best tea" _Cory said placing his cup down_

"Thanks Cory but you can call me wave" _mother said with a smile _

"Hey Cory what you going to do while you're here?"

"Well actually i was called by chaos high to be an assistant drum instructor considering my training with manic" _Cory said taking another sip_

"That suites you" _i said with a smile_

"So Cory do you know when the others are getting here?" _mom said _

"Lucas should be arriving today but for zeke and tony i don't know" _Cory said checking his phone to see if they called him_

"Oh well just look for moving shadows and total destruction and you know where they've been" _i said jokingly _

"Hahahaha good point judas" _Cory said wiping a tear from his eye from laughing _

_Me and Cory walked out of the house and started to walk to school when we stopped outside Justin's house, Cory had this very mischievous look on his face._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hahahahahaha there it is" _Cory said falling to the ground laughing _

"CORY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What did you do?"

"You know how he doesn't like the colour bright pink"

"Yeah"

"Well before he had his bath yesterday i poured a chemical in there that wouldn't hurt him but would turn his fur bright pink"

"Oh my god"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU CORY!"

"Leg it" _me and Cory said in unison looking at each other _

_Cory hadn't been here two days and his already back in justin's bad book hahaha it was freaking hilarious i wish i could of seen him with pink fur, oh my god he must be going through hell now hahahaha oh my god Cory can be too much at times but if he wasn't he wouldn't be Cory. I got to my form and sat down in my seat still quietly laughing at what Cory did to Justin; Nicole came in a few minutes after me and was a little surprised to see me so early._

"Judas? Your here early"

"Cory is back in town"

"Oh"

_Everyone knew how Cory loves to prank his friends especially us but it's all in good fun so long as you're not his enemy then his jokes become more... Torture like and he becomes like jigsaw form the saw movies. I found it so strange how Cory who was this fun loving little guy the youngest of us could become a madman when he is an enemy of course he doesn't speak about his parents much so i don't know them i wonder what his childhood was like _.

_The others came in and we got started with class it was a normal physic lesson normal in the sense i already knew this and Nicole knew it but the other students didn't know of me being homeschooled by metal sonic and Nicole, when it was lunch i stayed in the classroom and just watched Nicole as she got ready to leave._

"You can leave judas" _Nicole said slightly nervous_

"Why would i want to leave" _i said with a grin_

_I walked up to Nicole and placed my hand on her cheek, she placed her hand on my and looked into my eyes._

"Judas i have to get ready" _Nicole said turning away_

"You work too much you need to relax" _i said placing my hands on her shoulders _

"Please judas"

"Shhhhh it's nice to hold you again Nicole"

"Judas please this is... this is wrong" _Nicole said with a crack in her voice _

"You didn't think that two years ago" _i said _

"I was stupid then i... i was foolish"_ Nicole said blushing _

"You were also so beautiful still are" i said with a soft voice

"Judas what happened that day was wrong we should just forget about it"

_I took my hands off Nicole and turned her around giving her a hug and whispering into her ear._

"If that's what you want then i understand but just know i will always be here for you"

_I walked out of the classroom and headed got out my apple i felt like being alone with my thought for a while, as i walked i got the same cold chill and smiled as i threw what remained of my apple in the bin._

"It's not polite to stalk people Lucas"

"I wasn't stalking i was sneaking there is a difference"

"Okay i believe you"

"So how you bee mate"

"I've been good... listen Justin and Cory are in the lunch hall why don't you go to them i'll be along in a minute"

"Okay mate see ya later"

"See ya"

_Lucas walked to the lunch hall while i walked up to the roof and lay down staring at the cloudless sky soon becoming filled with dark clouds meaning rain._

"Why am i always sad when it rains?"

_I walked under the water tower and sat down watching as the rain continued to pelt down onto the building, i was starting to feel tire so i rested my head against the steel beams and slowly closed my eyes._

**(Read and review)**__


	6. Emotions of the AI

Chapter 6 Emotions of the A.I

**(Judas's POV)**

_Well i guess you want to know what Nicole was going on about what we did was wrong well it all started two years ago me i was still being homeschooled and the group had been broken for six months now, i went round to castle acorn where i was taught by king max and Nicole but today Nicole hadn't left the A.I core and i got worried it was unlike her to do this. I walked to the A.I core and knocked on the door but no one answered so i knocked again and that's when i heard sobbing coming from inside the core, using my access card i opened the door and walked into the room it was different from i normally see it. All the lights were turned off and the generator was down to twenty percent Nicole never lets it drop below eighty so this was a shock and very worrying, i continued to walk through the dark cold steel room and soon the sobbing and crying got louder and louder soon i found Nicole just sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs in a defensive position. I had never seen Nicole crying before so this was heart breaking for me at the time because i had always looked up to Nicole, i walked towards her and stopped in front of her kneeling down and looking at her head._

"What's wrong?"

"Why am i all alone?"

_Her voice was so quiet and sad i felt my heart tighten as i sat besides her wondering what to do; i placed my arms around her and pulled her into a hug she was still crying when i held her. After a few seconds she started to calm down as she rested her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat, i gently stroked her head and held her close to my body it seemed she was calming down. She stopped crying and wrapped her arms around me tightening her grip, i was happy i was able to help out Nicole when she was sad but i wondered why she was crying so i asked._

"Why were you crying Nicole?"

"it's just been so lonely here all the time, sally is busy with her son not i hate the little guy and without robotnik it seems i am no longer needed so the only company i get is you and you leave after a few hours"

"Nicole"

_I never realised just how lonely Nicole was she wasn't allowed out of this place for a few reasons one of them being if she got hacked again and became an enemy another reason was because sally's son doesn't like A.I's especially metal sonic who used to come round to "communicate with Nicole", i felt so sorry for her as i held her close i knew this place wasn't the best place to be but still i never figured her to get lonely. I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face to mine she looked at me with those big green eyes and i smiled, i don't know why but i stared to twirl her twin beaded ponytails between my fingers making her wonder what i was doing._

"What are you doing judas?"

"Just listening"

_My hand drifted down her body as i held her close she looked at me and smiled at how i was listening to every part of her story i think it was then that nicole knew something was wrong because as i held her close she started to nuzzle into my chest, i felt her trace my scars on my chest with her finger. I slowly lifted her head to mine and gently pressed my lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck, i don't remember much of what happened next but i doubt we did anything bad i just remember holding her and kissing her that's it that i remember._

_While I slept, i had a strange dream i was standing inside a black palace looking up at this staircase with this green hedgehog with enhancements beside me._

"Hahahahahahahahahaha this is too precious first you resist my power and now you fight against me"

"I don't care if i die but we will beat you"

"Shut up old timer!"

_The black and purple crystal creature reached his hand up and the green hedgehog went flying into the wall._

"You're going to regret that"

"Bring it kid"

_I jumped from the bottom to the top of the stairs and stood at the other end of the throne as this crystal creature removed his cape and clenched his fists, the battle followed i could barely make sense but soon i gained hand when the creature pulled out a gun and i knocked it out his hand and then backhanded him. Followed by a powerful punch to the face that made him stumble towards the edge._

"You should have kept the gun"

_But i was too overconfident with lighting speed the tables turned and now he had my by the throat at the other end of the platform i was bleeding and barely able to keep my eyes open he dropped me to my feet._

"I don't need firepower when i'm rocking these guns!"

He flexed his arms and then landed an uppercut that sent me over the edge and down into the field of spikes that is when I woke with a start and breathed heavily I do not know whether that was real or not but it felt real. I checked the time and realised it was getting late and that i had over slept so i got down from the roof and made my way home i don't know what that dream or nightmare was about but i'll tell you something it scared me half to death.

**(Meanwhile)**

"So the child is beginning to show his true colours, it's a shame isn't it my friend that even your spell is weakening guess my brother and sisters failed you hahahahahahahaha. Soon judas very soon your destiny will unfold"

**(Read and review homies)**


	7. Reunion

Chapter 7 Reunion 

**(Judas's POV)**

_Here we sitting on the same here we were when we first formed the group me, cory, justin, zeke, tony and lucas the fallen angels were back and better than ever, we figured we best get ready so we went to the old clearing and started up the gear. We had Justin and Lucas on guitar, Cory on drums and me, zeke and tony on the mic and just like we used to we had our outfits on and our masks._

**(Listen to Undead by Hollywood Undead)**

_**(Whole)**__  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

_**(Tony)  
**__you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this place anyway _

**(Judas)  
**_now i see that motherfucking writing on the wall  
when you see J-3-t, thirty deep, he's down the brawl  
fuck all haters i see because i hate that you breath  
in see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease  
i got "HU" tatted on the front of my arms  
boulevard brass knuckles in the back of the car  
cause we drink, drive Cadillac's, we never go far  
but when you see us, motherfuckers, better know who we are  
i got one thing to say to punk asses who hate  
motherfuckers don't know what, you better watch what you say  
from these industry fucks, to these faggot ass punks  
you don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk  
i'm already loud baby, it's a little too late  
Johnny's taking heads off of all the faggots who hate  
cause i'm a god motherfucker, there's a price to pay  
yeah, i'm a god, motherfucker, and it's judgement day_

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway_

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway_

**(Zeke)  
**_i'm getting used to this nuisance,  
and fags who badmouth this music.  
How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this.  
You cowards cant, you never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took a chance, i paid the bill, i nearly died for this music.  
You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit.  
You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this,  
bitch.  
How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?.  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge.  
What, can't you see the sarcasm in the verses i spit?.  
What, you think i just got lucky didnt work for this shit.  
Bitch, i've been working at this ever since i was a kid.  
I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends.  
What kind of person would diss a band and deserves to get big?.  
I'd hate to be the person when my verse comes out their kid's lips.  
That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over i quit.  
Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Justin)  
**_White boys tattoos,  
p-pointing right at you.  
We're breaking everything,  
r-rowdy like a classroom.  
Pack of wolves,  
"cause we don't follow the rules".  
And when your running your mouth,  
our razor blades come out.  
Because it's nothing in my life except my dick and what i spit.  
So my dick is in my hand when i respond to faggots talking shit.  
Speaking of faggots, already wrap in bag.  
We killed him and then stuffed his body in the Cadillac.  
Why you always pressing?. You know i'm never stressing.  
With Loki DMS, J-Johnny to my left.  
Got phantom in the rest,  
who are down there at west.  
I grew up on drive-by's and L.A gang signs.  
So what the fuck you know about being a gangsta?.  
What the fuck you know about being in danger?.  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all of us because every song is a fucking hit._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead! _

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Judas)  
**_motherfuckin time to ride,  
ride._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Judas)  
**_see you duck when we drive by._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Zeke)  
**_Motherfuckin time to ride,  
ride._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Zeke)  
**_won't you punks just die,  
die?._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

_We finished playing and drank some water that justin brought and sat down under the shade of the trees it was so much fun having the old gang back together so when justin came and offered his hand to me to help me up i took it. But as I grabbed his hand, i got a dream like the one i had before._

_There he was in the pouring rain his dreadlocks dripping wet as that green hedgehog before showed up holding a desert eagle pistol, justin looked at me and then at the hedgehog as he pulled the trigger. My watched as my brother's brains got blown out and i felt my heart fall into a pit on darkness i have never seen before i became something as i spoke with fury._

"You motherfucker! You go and kill my brother!"

_I ran at the hedgehog and tackled him to the ground i felt such rage i didnt know what to do i just wanted to pound his brains out, i punched his face in with so much forced i completely shattered his optic and he kicked me off and stood gripping his eye._

"I'm sorry judas but sometimes we don't have a choice"

"Hello earth to judas" _Justin said snapping his fingers_

"Huh?"

"Judas you okay you went pale for a few minutes you okay brother?" _zeke said scratching the back of his neck_

"Yeah i'm fine brother i'm fine"

_I wasn't fine first my own and now i brothers was this just daydreaming or was this... real?_

**(Read and review homies)  
**_  
_


	8. Music festival

Chapter 8 Music festival 

**(Judas's POV)**

_Today is the day, today is the day the fallen angels make a return we had to get ready i got my bag and stashed my fallen angel outfit inside with my mask. We all had a plan the festival starts at seven and the fallen angels perform at eight but we are the special guests because we were pretty big but they never knew who we are, so when we come back hopefully it will be a big comeback not to mention everyone in the city knew us but didnt know us if you know what i mean._

_I got a Skype call from everyone at the old hideout, which was the dark mansion on the hills overlooking the city that used to be our old fallen headquarters still is. Not to mention we still have our old stuff there as well, they all had their old gear on as well as their masks._

**Daemon Scales (Cory)  
**_Cory's outfit is black torn jeans with black spiked boots, black skull buckle belt with a ripped black shirt, black leather jacket torn off sleeves and spikes on the shoulders, his gloves have spiked knuckles and his gauntlets are covered in spikes. His mask is black with dark blue scares with a daemon decal hence the name Daemon scales, his drums are made of black steel and simulated bones to make them more menacing and his drum sticks look like two arm bones._

**Berserker (Justin)  
**_Justin's outfit fitted his name perfectly, fur boots, a fur loin cloth to go with the berserker look, and a fur cape with the fur beast hood, his gloves are decorated in various animal bones and held together by straps of leather, his gauntlets are the same and around his neck he wears a necklace of animal teeth. His mask is pure grey with dark blue cracks and vein decals all over it, he even wears the white and blue contact lenses to help. And to finish it off his guitar is in the shape of a massive battle-axe that drips fake blood when we are on stage._

**Rage (Tony)  
**_Tony's outfit was that of a Military guy with the green outfit but with steel pipes stitched into it to make look like a mutant, as he is a vocalist along we me and zeke. When he is on stage the pipes which are see through get flooded with a green liquid that makes him seem like bane from batman and that how he got the nickname rage, his mask is also similar to banes it is a black mask with red and white splashes all over it. Tony's mic had the same pipes wrapped around it and filled with the green liquid._

**Ultimate Darkness (Zeke)  
**_zeke wears a white and red skull facemask with no eyeholes but the material is see through so he is okay on that, and he can breathe through it as well. His outfit is black torn shirt with a black silk cape also torn with a thick black hood to cover his mask. He wears black trousers and black boots with blood splatter on then, he doesn't have any gloves but his sleeves are those black net long sleeves also decaled with blood. Zeke's mic was pitch black but also had some blood splatter cloth hanging off it._

**Necro (Lucas)  
**_lucas wore a white skull mask similar to zeke's only this one also had the cracks and the blood spatter decal on it, wearing a black leather comb at suit with a dark cloak and some skeleton decal. He even had a scythe, which at the touch of a button becomes the grim reapers scythe guitar, which he was very proud of._

**Tormented (Me)  
**_my mask was the white coloured one which looked like it was held together by stitches and even had some blood trails from the eyes, my outfit was my black vest with the fallen angels on the back of it but also my white blood spattered restraint jacket with the binds broken. I got matching white trouser with chains hanging off the belt and scratch marks on my shoes, on my mic it had the decal of a medical needle and even had the blade at the bottom which for dramatic effect i would stick into my neck to prove it was real i figured i best not do that anymore._

_Taking my outfit i went and met the guys at the mansion getting ready was easy it was the waiting in the damn meantime that was the problem, we listened to the music we did before and even watched the music videos but nothing seemed to be working at all it just lingered on and i was getting sick of it when my phone went off i went outside and answered._

"Hello?"

"Hi judas it's salma"

"Salma hi how are you?"

"I'm good listen me and y family are at the music festival and you aren't here so i was wondering where you are?"

"Oh don't worry i'll be along in a minute"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

_It was time we got ready and hurried into the school through the back entrance and got ready for the principal to give us the all clear._

"Okay now for the special guests... you knew them and you loved them give it up for THE FALLEN ANGELS!"

_The moment our name was called the crowd erupted into cheers as i pulled my hood over my head and walked up the stairs with the others, everyone got ready and they started playing.  
_**  
****(Listen to Undead by Hollywood Undead)**

_**(Whole)**__  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

_**(Tony)  
**__you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this place anyway _

**(Judas)  
**_now i see that motherfucking writing on the wall  
when you see J-3-t, thirty deep, he's down the brawl  
fuck all haters i see because i hate that you breath  
in see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease  
i got "HU" tatted on the front of my arms  
boulevard brass knuckles in the back of the car  
cause we drink, drive Cadillac's, we never go far  
but when you see us, motherfuckers, better know who we are  
i got one thing to say to punk asses who hate  
motherfuckers don't know what, you better watch what you say  
from these industry fucks, to these faggot ass punks  
you don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk  
i'm already loud baby, it's a little too late  
Johnny's taking heads off of all the faggots who hate  
cause i'm a god motherfucker, there's a price to pay  
yeah, i'm a god, motherfucker, and it's judgement day_

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway_

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway_

**(Zeke)  
**_i'm getting used to this nuisance,  
and fags who badmouth this music.  
How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this.  
You cowards cant, you never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took a chance, i paid the bill, i nearly died for this music.  
You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit.  
You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this,  
bitch.  
How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?.  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge.  
What, can't you see the sarcasm in the verses i spit?.  
What, you think i just got lucky didnt work for this shit.  
Bitch, i've been working at this ever since i was a kid.  
I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends.  
What kind of person would diss a band and deserves to get big?.  
I'd hate to be the person when my verse comes out their kid's lips.  
That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over i quit.  
Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Justin)  
**_White boys tattoos,  
p-pointing right at you.  
We're breaking everything,  
r-rowdy like a classroom.  
Pack of wolves,  
"cause we don't follow the rules".  
And when you're running your mouth,  
our razor blades come out.  
Because it's nothing in my life except my dick and what i spit.  
So my dick is in my hand when i respond to faggots talking shit.  
Speaking of faggots, already wrap in bag.  
We killed him and then stuffed his body in the Cadillac.  
Why you always pressing?. You know i'm never stressing.  
With Loki DMS, J-Johnny to my left.  
Got phantom in the rest,  
who are down there at west.  
I grew up on drive-by's and L.A gang signs.  
So what the fuck you know about being a gangsta?.  
What the fuck you know about being in danger?.  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all of us because every song is a fucking hit._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead! _

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today.  
You know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Tony)  
**_you better get up out the way,  
tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today  
you know i don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Judas)  
**_motherfuckin time to ride,  
ride._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Judas)  
**_see you duck when we drive by._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Zeke)  
**_Motherfuckin time to ride,  
ride._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

**(Zeke)  
**_won't you punks just die,  
die?._

**(Whole)  
**_Undead!_

_More cheers as we finished our song we got roses thrown at our feet as we fell completely into character, i noticed as we rapped the song cory was getting into the grove of being daemon scales again. It was happening with all the guys i doubt anything could of gone wrong._

_Suddenly lucas fell to the ground with the back of his head blown out everyone ran out to get their children home while i held my deceased brothers body in my arms, his blood trailing down my hands and onto the ground._

"Judas we got to go!"

_Zeke grabbed my arm and pulled me as another shot was fired this time killing tony with a bullet right through the head again, i couldn't believe it two of my brothers were dead now and i was powerless to stop them. I couldn't do anything._

_Cory was down below rocking back and forth with his arms around his legs like a scared child, i walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulders as he calmed down a bit i noticed zeke pulled out two desert eagles._

"Catch"

_I caught the gun in my hand and wondered what zeke had in mind, it was then that Justin ran in covered in blood from the massacre that was happening out side. The forces of darkness were attacking the city with all their might and here we were four of the fallen angels with one on a nervous breakdown, justin held the shotgun he had closely as i got another vision at what was about to happen._

_We were going to come out of here and help the others but it wouldn't last Cory would go down first by a bullet in the head then Justin would run off it the forest after someone. Zeke was next he got shot up like Swiss cheese and fell i chased after justin just in time to see his execution, i felt like this wasn't real but it was real why was it so real._

**(Read and review homies)**  



End file.
